


Things You Wish You Said

by stellastellaforstar



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellastellaforstar/pseuds/stellastellaforstar
Summary: Taking Prompts! stellastellaforstar.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taking Prompts! stellastellaforstar.tumblr.com

You wish you said ‘I love you’ more

and actually meant it

 

You wish you told her she was beautiful

even when you knew she wouldn't believe you

 

You wish you said you'd leave everything for her

because you would have

 

You wish you told her you were dying

so she could have prepared

 

You wish you said ‘marry me’

with you on one knee and a ring in your hand

and that she would say yes

 

You wish you told her that you don't blame her

for giving him up, for leaving you

But you can’t because she gone


End file.
